One Wrong Click
by ShadowFire52
Summary: With One accidental click two teens ended up ordering a whole set of Hetalia units my mistake with a click of a button. Luckily they have the manuals...right? How will the two cope with all those units? Based off of LolliDictator's manual series.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I decided to redo this one. Same story, same link, just written better. I don't own hetalia or the manuals are by LolliDictator. So here's chapter one aaaaaalll over again and...longer than last time..._**

**_-XXXX-_**

"ALLI! Hurry up damn it!" a teen yelled as she leaned out a doorway. She got hit in the head with a roll of toilet paper and "I just got in the bathroom!" was yelled back.

"Hurry still!" the first shouted and chucked the roll at the bathroom door and missed because of her bad aim before she sighed and flopped onto the bed in front of the laptop on the plastic shelving and starred out the window.

(A/N: You don't have to read the following paragraph. It's a description one.) She wore simple stuff and always had a piece of black clothing, even if it was clothing people didn't see. Most of the time it was an outfit like she had on today. Black baggy ripped up jeans, black tank top, and a dark red dress shirt that was a few sizes too big that she wore opened up. To "complete" it as she would state to anyone she would wear a crystal and dog tag on a silver chain around her neck that matched the stud earrings in her ears. The black seemed to make her skin look even paler.

"It's so nice out..." she muttered and shifted her gaze to the computer and started at the Hetalia video waiting to be played. She just started to laugh as she remembered the first time she watched and when she showed her dear friend the show.

A beep from the computer brought her from her thoughts as she looked up. On the screen was what looked like an error box. After pushing herself up she sighed and ran a hand through her long dark brown as dark hazel green eyes read it over. "Free Units, just click yes..." she read aloud and clicked no.

The computer beeped again and she read the same thing and like the last time hit no "Stupid adds..."

Once more it popped up and the teen glared at it and pointed "I don't like you." she growled and jabbed the no button.

Another add popped up with a beep irritating her "Oh it's on now. War!" she growled and started clicking no on the boxes as they popped up.

Alli walked into the room and stared "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not now. War. Fight. Computer. Must win." the dark haired brunette muttered, focused on the screen with an angry look.

Somehow the one that just walked in knew what the other had said and understood. She was practically family to the older sitting at the computer.

(A/N: This is also a description paragraph like above. I'm sorry!) Alli wore mostly blue and a little black. Opposite of the other. She mostly worse a blue jacket over her two tank tops and capris. Today the tanks tops were black with white flowers and a black one underneath. Her capris were a light blue that matched the jacket and to finish her outfit she wore half of a silver heart around her neck. Though what stood out were two erhm..._assets_ that were also guy magnets. If you looked at her next to the other you wouldn't think they would be friends. Alli had bright blue eyes and wavy mid back length light brown hair that contrasted with the other's.

"Mack!" Alli yelled when the other gained her I'm-going-to-burn-you look to the computer. She ran over and grabbed the older's foot and started to pull her off the bed.

"Augh! Damn it sis! You're gonna make me lose!" Mack yelled as she griped the side of the bed against the wall as she kept jabbing the computer.

Alli just grunted and pulled harder on Mack's leg "Let go!"

"One no! I gotta win! Two you're pullin' my pants down a bit!" Mack yelled, causing Alli to start laughing and stumble enough to bull the older off the bed. Though they both heard a beep and then a 'congratulations' from the computer.

Both teens stared and Alli rushed over to the computer and her face paled "What did you do?"

Mack rubbed her head from where she had hit it "Uh...fought the stupid pop-ups?"

The younger sighed "No. You just ordered some random units!"

Mack stared in confusion as she sat up on the floor and tilted her head "I...huwhat?"

"Congratulations. You have just ordered our free unit set. Your first of many will be delivered in three days." Alli read aloud before looking over to Mack "That's what you did."

The green eyed teen just sat there and stared at Alli with a blank look. The two just sat there for a few minutes staring at each other before Alli broke the silence "Well?"

Mack shrugged "Eh. They don't even know where you live."

"That's not the poooiinnnt~." Alli said "And I'll give you to the count of three to run before I smother you."

Mack's eyes went wide as she scrambled up "No! I don't want to die by getting suffocated by your boobs!*" she yelled and started to run and soon Alli chased her.

Three days passed for the two easily forgot about any order or most things from that day. On the third day from the order there was a knocking on the door in the morning.

"Mhhhph...AAlliiii..." Mack mumbled in her sleep and Alli looked across the room to the bed next to the door "G't da door..."

The blue eyed teen sighed and looked out the window next to her to see who was there and started to giggle before bursting out laughing "S-Sis!" she laughed out.

"Nu." Mack grumbled into her pillow.

"Really! You've gotta see this!" she laughed out and there was more knocking "Mack!"

The older pulled out a pillow and just threw it at where she thought Alli was but missed completely while mumbling something that was gibberish.

"Ugh fine..." Alli grumbled and stood up, already dressed because she had woken up at five, and headed down the hall and to the front door.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door to reveal a guy with dirty blond hair and gray eyes and a yellow delivery uniform.

"Oh hello." the guy said and tipped his yellow cap "Yeah uhm I've been told to deliver a unit here." he said and gestured to the box behind him that seemed a bit over seven feet tall.

Alli looked over the box "What's in it?" she asked as she pointed at it.

The delivery man looked at the box "Not sure. There are two units that tall..." he said.

They both just stared at the box in awkward silence "So...are you going to sign for it?" the guy asked her.

"Huh? Oh. Not me." she said then smirked "I'll be right back with someone though." she left the door open and ran into the small connected kitchen and to the refrigerator. She opened up the freezer and snatched an abandoned zip-lock baggie off the counter and filled it with ice. The delivery guy watched from the doorway with curiosity.

Alli giggled as she rushed back down the hall to her room and looked down at Mack who was on her front hugging her pillow, drool slipping from her mouth. The younger kept giggling as she pulled back the sheets and dropped the bag of ice on her back.

There was no reaction for a bit before Mack jumped up screaming "That's cold! What the hell?"

"Door for you." Alli giggled as she got a glare.

"That's not funny. I was sleepin' and dreamin'. It was a good dream too..." Mack grumbled and crossed her arms.

"What were you dreaming about?" Alli asked.

"...Nothing you need to know." Mack said before heading out to the door. When she saw the guy at the door she was instantly glad she wore a bra to bed (even if she was prett flat). She could tell it was a little odd for the guy also because she was still in her tank top and athletic shorts pajamas.

"Yea'?" she asked lazily with a yawn.

"Uhm...I was told to deliver this unit." he said and held out one of those electronic sign pads.

Mack yawned again and sighed "One, what's your name? Random delivery guy is waaaay too long. Two, units?"

"Ok. One, Marcus. Two, the one that was ordered three days ago." he said and pointed to the box afterwards.

_'Unit...unit...oh yeah...'_ she thought and took the pad "First and last?"

"Yeah." he said and Mack grumbled.

"Ma...cken...zie Jett." she sounded out as she wrote out her name, not bothering with cursive.

"Ok then..." Marcus looked down at the pad "Ms. Jett."

Mack held up her hand with two fingers "One, drop the formal." and put down a finger "Two, don't call me Mackenzie. Just Mack."

Marcus just laughed "Alrighty then Mack." he said "I don't think I can get this up the steps so here's your manual and good luck. I'm pretty sure you'll need it. See ou with the next unit." he added before leaving to his truck.

The engine revved up and Mack looked and started to howl with laughter as she saw the side. There was a large mint green bunny with wings on the side and a polar bear and puffin next to it but the bunny was the biggest and in front. "A-A-ALLI! OH MY GOD!" she howled and had to use the door frame for support.

Alli started to giggle "That's what I was trying to get you to look at!"

"Flying mint bunny!" Alli mimicked with a British accent.

"Did you come all this way to see me?" Mack also mimicked and they laughed harder.

The two kept laughing as it drove of and for a little time after. Minutes of crying laughter later they went over to the large crate/box and stared at it. Alli took the folder containing the manual as Mack circled the box.

"Whoa...Mack if that was flying mint bunny then that means this involves-" Alli started but Mack interrupted with "Hey dude, if I kick this do ya think it'll open? Or should I get an ax?"

Mack starred at the box and Alli stared at Mack and sighed as she took out the manual and started to read it and noticed that the other had lifted her leg deciding to kick it.

"M'kay, get ready to dodge 'cause I'm pretty sure this isn't gonna work but..." she turned to smirk at Alli "But I'm gonna do it anyways."

The shorter of the two sighed as she read the manual "Hm...Manual for your new..." he eyes went wide "Mack! Russia's in the box!" she yelled just in time and Mack's foot barely missed and she fell from the momentum.

The green eyed brunette just stared at the box "You almost let me kick that!" she yelled.

"Well there are ways to open the box without getting killed. One way is...well I've got to look up how to say the word so I'll be back in a bit." Alli said then headed back inside.

Mack stared at the box and let her mind wander _'If I had kicked the box what would've happened...'_ she thought and bit the tip of her thumb as she thought _'He would've...burst outta the box and been all pissed or I would've just probably broke my foot...'_ she thought but was brought out of by the sound of a trumpet being blared into her ears.

"SPACE CADET! WELCOME BACK TO EARTH!" Alli yelled as she laughed as Mack jumped up with a yelp and slammed into the large box.

Mack turned around as she rubbed her forehead and just glared at Alli "Damn it Alli. What the hell! Do you know what mass destruction lies within such instrument?" the older yelled as she stood up "Well I do! I play one! And you played it wrong! You aren't even playin' it right! Gimmie that damn thing."

Alli handed it over with a sigh "Geez sis..." she mumbled and watched the older.

"Now, you hold it like this and how you play _right_ is quite simple." Mack started on her lecture of how to play the instrument.

The younger just sighed before taking in a large breath and yelling "Брат! " the best she could at the top of her lungs.

There was sobbing heard and they both just stared at the box and opened it up carefully to reveal a crying Ivan. He looked down at the both of them before looking out of the box a little "I-Is she here...?"

Mack and Alli exchanged confused glances before knowing who he was talking about and saying "Oh, no. She's not." in unison.

Instantly the Russian calmed down and then smile "Where am I?"

"Uhm...Alli's house...in America..." Mack said from where she stood with the trumpet.

Ivan looked at the two of them before saying "So that's why you both speak like that, da?"

"Well actually most of my family is not from America." Mack stated "I talk like I do because of all of what I am-"

"British!*" Alli cut off with a yell and received a glare from Mack.

"I am NOT British. I am English." the older said through clenched teeth.

"British~!" Alli yelled again with a playful grin.

"EFF UP! ENGLISH!" Mack yelled back.

"BRITISH~!" Alli just yelled again before circling Mack and singing "British~" over and over loudly.

Ivan watched the two curiously as they continued to argue. He looked back at the box he had just stepped out of and picked up a good sized box from the back and grinned as he opened it.

He looked back over to the arguing teens and continued to watch them as the one that had been yelling shut up started to chase the one that had been yelling/singing British. Soon the two were on the ground wrestling and both still yelling. The tall unit pulled out one of the bottles of vodka and stared at it for a few seconds before undoing the top.

"Oh no ya don't." he heard and Mack jumped up and snatched the bottle from his hand and badly landed.

"I give that a negative two." Alli said and the older just gave her a glare before continuing to talk to the Russian.

"Anywaaaaays, here vodka is not drinking water and teens like me and Alli can't buy it. So that means you've gotta save all that 'til we can get you a fake license." Mack continued as she looked over the large bottle "And you have five of these huge things…?" she mumbled the last part.

"How long will we have to wait? Not long, da?" he asked.

The girls gave some nervous laughs "Well I guess it just depends on who we get it from and how far away they are." Alli answered.

"And we're in the middle of nowhere Washington." Mack added "Trees, trees, and more trees for miles."

Ivan stared at them both with a face that showed he was thinking on what they had just said. Both of the teens felt themselves feel a bit worried when the unit almost twice their size didn't answer right away.

'_Oh no….We're gonna die via pipe! So it didn't matter whether I kicked the box or not!'_ Mack thought and placed the trumpet in the grass as she waited for him to kill them both.

'_THIS…is NOT good...and we're going to die…greeeeeeeeat.'_ Alli thought as she just watched him and tried doing her so called "chibi-eyes" on him.

"Ok." He said and smiled causing both of them to have a double take.

"Huwhat…?" Mack mumbled.

"Ok! Then take your things and head inside." Alli said as Ivan took back his vodka from the confused teen before heading up the steps and inside the house.

Alli smirked "It was my chibi eyes that worked."

The other just gave a grunt "Right …It was obviously my doing 'cause I was holding the vodka hostage because that was my plan all along." she said with a know it all smirk and Alli just rolled her eyes as she headed inside to make sure her house wasn't about to get destroyed by a certain new guest.

Mack followed but then pulled her down the stairs inside the house to where the were in the downstairs hallway/tiny room "Don't break anything! We just gotta….check something!"

"What're you doing?" Alli snapped.

"This is a serious and crucial matter." Mack whispered.

Alli stared at her with an unamused look on her face "Is it really?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees." Mack said "One, we have some….unit guy of a nation from a show now in your house and he is INSANE. Worse than me! Two, we don't know how to make any Russian food. And three, he's gonna run out of vodka and then we'll be screwed because I'm sixteen and you're almost fifteen. We can't buy that!" she started shake Alli by her shoulders.

"Stooop!" Alli yelled and pulled away from Mack "You ordered him. Just be nice to the Russian. MAYBE he won't kill you." she said as she walked up the steps and leaving the older to stare.

"But-….But-…It's your house!" Mack yelled as she ran up the stairs to catch up.

They both came up the stairs to see Ivan staring at them with a blank looked that cause them to get a cold chill up their spines.

"Now I know how the Baltic's feel…" Mack whispered as she started to laugh "WELL THEN!"

"Da?" Ivan asked her and she just kept laughing.

Alli sighed before pushing her away "Go away sis. You're not helpful…"

She came back and smiled "Ok so…you sleep on the couch, stay away from the alcohol, don't break anything and everything will be alright."

Ivan looked around the room "It will do." he said and dropped his box of things on the couch "So, what is your name?" he asked as he leaned down.

"Alli. The other one is Mack." she answered.

"Ah." he said and continued to look around "It is cold here."

The teen looked around and walked over and shut the door "Better now?"

"Da." was all she got for a reply along with a child like smile.

Alli smiled back _'This isn't too bad. He freaks out Mack and doesn't bug me. This will be great.'_ she thought and flinched when she heard a crash.

Both of them turned to see Mack with an armful of cookies at the edge of the connected kitchen, the jar shattered on the ground, and a molasses cookie in her mouth. She looked over at the two that were standing in the living room and then started to run down the nearby hall.

"MACK!" Alli yelled and sighed when the sound of a door slamming was heard "I swear I'm going to hit her..."

"I'll get her, da?" Ivan said and the girl looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Da." he said and the teen smirked and nodded. The unit then casually stared down the room and to the bedroom at the end. HE knocked on the door "Open up." he said calmly.

"Fuk nu! Desh arh nyiiiine! (Fuck no! These are mine!)" was then yelled in response.

Ivan tried to turn the knob but it would only jiggle. Obviously, it was locked. He tightened his grip on the door and forced it open, breaking the lock in the process. He stepped inside the room "Give me the cookies." he said to a wide eyed teen.

She shook her head from where she was sitting on Alli's bed next to the window still holding the cookies and munching away one one.

Ivan sighed and smiled "Then I'll take you and the cookies."

"NOOOOO!" Mack yelled and the cookie from her mouth dropped as she stumbled off the bed and made a sprint for the door behind Ivan. She ducked when his arm went out (in a fear that she would get clotheslined) and ended up dropping half of her "stolen goods" and she ran into the bathroom.

Alli watched the whole thing as she stood in the hallway opening and sighed as she got out her cell phone before heading outside so the screaming wouldn't interrupt her call.

A while passed before the youngest walked back into the house and the sound of a car driving off was heard. She walked into the house that was silent and she felt worried at that. She walked up the steps to the living room and saw furniture tipped over, Ivan fixing the furniture and Mack passed up on the floor covered with cookie crumbs and a bandage on her head.

She stood at the edge of the room staring and Ivan noticed her "Oh where were you? It was quite hard to get her to calm down." he said with a smile.

Alli then just stared and the unconscious brunette "Is she dead?"

"Nyet." Ivan said as he went to flipping over the couch.

"Good. Well I ordered some Chinese food." Alli said as she made her through the mess and set the boxes on the counter and pulled out some plates. Ivan was next to her watching her andd looking at the food.

Movement was heard from the other room and "Food...?" was mumbled from the other room before the once unconscious teen shuffled in and over to where the other two were.

"You and your stomach..." Alli muttered when Mack had wrapped her arms around her neck and saying "You're the best sister ever, y'know that?"

The younger pushed her off and got her food "What the hell is with you today?"

The others shrugged "Adrenaline rush?" she answered as she dished up her food and sat at the table that the other two were already at. The other two had already started to eat while Mack grabbed a napkin and started to pick out the extra that were with the food.

"What are you doing that for?" Ivan asked.

"The veggies are disgusting..." she muttered.

Alli giggled "British~" and got a few extras thrown at her with a grumble.

**_-XXXX-_**

**_So there it is. I hope it's better._**

**_So please review! They make me feel better._**

**_* One of m friends actually uses that threat because she has big boobs. (I know she's reading this too so "I luve yous!")_**

**_*And the same friend tourtures me with the british/english war thing all the time so I thought I'd put something like that in there too._**

**_clicky!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my god there was so much writers block! Now I am done with this chapter. It's an ok chapter...I'll be bringing in Korea soon so...Yeah! Based off of LolliDictator's manual series and I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**BTW if you haven't read the first chapter recently I changed the POV.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"So…Ivan. Do you like it here so far?" Mack asked as she came out changed from her pjs the next morning.

"It is…good." The Russian responded simply. Mack let out a relieved breath when he had said that from where they were sitting on the couch in the living room.

Mack grabbed the remote from the coffee table before putting her feet up and turning on the TV. She switched it to a cartoon channel and grinned when a square yellow sponge appeared on the screen with a net and a pink starfish.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Alli asked as she sat between them.

"SpongeBob." The older of the two said simply.

Ivan just watched the show in interest even though he wasn't quite sure what he was watching and why it seemed to entertain. The show ended and he noticed the rating before staring at the teens, to the TV, and then back at the teens.

"This is rated for seven year olds*." he commented simply.

Alli looked over to him "Your point?"

"You are twice that age." He added.

Mack groaned from the other side of the couch and turned up the volume "Loooooud."

Alli crossed her arms "Oh blah." The attention was turned back to the cartoon of the talking sponge and friends.

Soon after though Mack sat up and looked outside "Sirens…cop chase!" she yelled before running outside leaving Ivan and Alli to stare. There was silence as the sirens went by and the small brunette sighed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked as she stood up from the couch.

He thought for a moment before shrugging "I don't know. You can pick yourself."

The teen nodded before walking over to the kitchen as the other ran in not bothering with the door "Camera where?"

"Bedroom, on the dresser. Why?" the younger asked as she dug through the cupboards at the cereals.

"Dude. Crash. Epic. Cop. Fight." She got in response as the other ran into the bedroom laughing and then came out with the camera "Come look! It's awesome!" they heard as she ran back out.

Neither Ivan or Alli moved from where they were to follow.

"Cereal?" Alli called out and got "Da" in return. Pouring out two bowls of Fruit Loops she set them on the table and Ivan stood up and sat down at the table across from her. Soon Mack came back in with a grin and proceeded to try and make the other two watch her video.

After watching Mack's cop fight video everything seemed to have an awkward feel to it for the teens, more or less at times.

"What is there to do around here?" Ivan ended up asking after trying to find something to do for hours.

The two teens looked over to the bedroom doorway from where they were sitting on Alli's bed in front of the computer. They started to think about what to do. Not many things came to mind so they just started suggesting things.

"Cop fights are fun…" Mack said as she slowly picked up her camera.

Alli sighed "We could head down to the creek."

"OR!" the older of the two shouted.

"Or what?" Ivan asked curiously.

The older brunette put her hands behind her head and smiled "Alli's got a Wii!"

Ivan stared at her and the teen gaped with wide eyes "Oh…oh my god…Wii! We need video game now stat! Nurse! Go set it up!"

Alli just pushed her "I'm not your nurse and you're not a doctor. If you were I'd be scared."

"I SAID STAT!" Mack yelled "And I don't have one…I can't exactly set it up…" she added sheepishly causing the other to sigh and face palm.

"Idiot. Come on Ivan. I'll show you how to set it up." Alli said as she got up from the bed and the tall unit followed her out to learn how to set up a Wii.

"So you just connect this to there…that to this…and….there." the blue eyed girl spoke and sat up and grabbed one of the controllers and handed it to him.

"What do I do with this?" Ivan asked as he turned the white stick over in his hand in confusion.

Alli stood up after turning on the power and held her own remote "Put this-" she pointed to the shoelace like safety string handing from the controller "Around your wrist and keep a hold of the remote. Don't break anything." she said as she put hers around her wrist.

"Ah." He said and tried putting the string around his wrist "It doesn't fit."

The teen ran a hand through her hair "Just make the loop bi-"

"Got it." Ivan said and held up his hand a bit to show the controller dangling from his wrist.

"Siiis…do you have a remote for me?" Alli heard and two arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Pushing Mack off the younger dropped a controller on her stomach and it landed with an 'nmph…'.

"Not funny dude…not damn funny…" Mack mumbled as he put the remote on her wrist and stood up "What are we gonna play first?"

Alli shrugged "I was going to let Ivan pick." she said and got out the games from under the small TV "What one?"

Ivan looked over the games and picked out a racing game "This one."

"RACE GAME!" Mack cheered happily with a grin and started to make car noises and the new housemate just stared.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

The youngest shook her head "No. She's just an idiot."

"Da, she is." he agreed as Mack started to laugh.

"Okay here we go. Pick your cars." Alli said as they started to play as they taught Ivan how at the same time.

For about an hour and a half the three of them played the racing game. By the end Alli was giggling, Mack was fuming, and Ivan was just grinning as usual and giggling a bit at the mad teen. Ivan had ended up winning twenty races, Mack and Alli both one five and that fact did not make Mack happy.

"How the hell-? Cheat! It just-! God damn!" Mack yelled and kept glaring at Ivan and the game screen "Just fucking…The hell…damn!" she grumbled as she then just stomped a few times "New game! I declare now!"

"Alright. Alright." Alli said still giggling.

"Da. I will win again though." Ivan commented.

The green eyed teen turned and raised a finger and jabbed at his forehead "No you won't. I will." she growled and started digging through the game stack.

"I'll watch this time." Alli said and sat in the couch to watch the rematch ensue.

Another hour passed and Alli had to hold Mack back from tacking the smiling Russian that was taking the controller from his wrist and setting in on the TV. On the screen 'Winner player 2! 30 to 0!' flashed in bright colors.

"Lemmie go!" Mack yelled and struggled.

"Mack! Calm down!" Alli couldn't hide her laughter as she held her back.

Ivan continued to grin "Someone is a sore loser." he said calmly at the losing teen that was screaming 'LIES!' and flailing and struggling to get free.

"NYAAAAAH! Alli! I swear to god that if you don't let me go I will rip your arms off!" Mack growled before pulling free and jumping at Ivan. Though nothing really happened when she "attacked". He just stood there and let the teen start hitting and kicking him "You ass! You cheating commie! How the hell did you beat me? I am the best! Damn it! CHEATER! CHEAT CHEAT CHEEEEEAAAAAAT!" she yelled.

The unit looked down with a sigh and reached over to grab the back of her black hoodie and lift her up "What are you doing?" he asked her as she started to spin as she struggled.

"I'm trying to kick your cheating ass! Now lemmie go or I will go level fifty fire sword on you!"

At the point Alli sighed "Mack! Stop! You're going nerd!" she snapped and threw one of the pillows from the couch at the two "Stop it before you start going Final Fantasy!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the younger "Final Fantasy?" he asked and Mack started to sputter in shock "WH-WH-WH-WHAT? ARE YOU K-KIDDING ME?"

"Nyet?" Ivan asked confused "Is that...wrong?"

Groaning Alli slouched and flopped back onto the couch "Oh great...now she's gonna freak out..." she said and lifter her arm in the air. Letting it fall on her forehead she started to zone out and slip into her own world as Mack started to spazz and start reciting every little information on video games she knew. Soon Ivan set her down and walked for the bathroom trying to ignore the teen though she followed and continued to rant through the door.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaack~!" Alli called "Can I tell you something~?"

The older stopped long enough to turn towards the living room and glare "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm talking here!" she grumbled.

The smaller stood up and walked over "Two thin-"

"Just hurry up!"

Alli gave her a smack upside the head "Shut up!"

"Heeeeeeey!" Mack rubbed her head "That's my thing..."

Just as Alli was going to speak the bathroom door opened up and Ivan walked out "But she is right." he bent down and grabbed Mack's chin "Shut up a little, da?"

The green eyed teen just grumbled before trudging to the bedroom "I'm gonna go pwn the noobish nerds that are trollin' the nets with their fail that can't even be called epic in the lea-"

Alli cleared her throat before yelling "NERD!"

"I'll stick my Entei on you! So if ya don't shuddup there will a flamethrower waitin' for ya!" she snapped and ran out of the hallway and into the bedroom.

Ivan stared at the door for a bit before shrugging it off and walking off. Alli watched as he started to look around and wandered into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The Russian didn't answer as he looked through practically everything he could before answering "I'm looking." he said simply. While looking in the cupboards he stopped and Alli saw him smile before pulling out a bottle. "What is that?" she asked even though it was in her house. "Vodka." he said "I thought you said you didn't have any. That is what you said, da?"

"Well not exactly..." she said as she took the bottle "THIS-" she pointed to it "Is not mine it's my step-dad's and we said we could buy any." going into the kitchen she looked for a place to hide the bottle where Ivan couldn't reach. She noticed a problem though, Ivan was almost six feet tall while she is five foot three. He could reach anywhere she could. Sighing she stopped looking for where to hide the bottle. Holding it up she looked into the unit's eyes with a serious look "Noooo. No. Bad. Not yours." she spoke as though she was talking to a dog that had taunted her with chewing up a shoe.

"Alli, I am not a dog." he said "If you talk to me like that something might happen." he got his smile that meant that he was thinking on all the ways to kill and get away with it.

The teen smiled in a cute little kid way "You'd make such a fluffy dog though..." she said suddenly in a daze. Ivan snapped his fingers in front of her face and she gave a laugh "Sorry thanks."

"You're welcome." he said and walked into the living room with Alli not knowing that while in her trance he had taken the Vodka.

The three of them seemed to spend their day in their own worlds. Ivan was watching the movies on the history channel that were about the wars and the secrets behind the sides, Alli spent most of her time on her laptop after kicking Mack off and watched anime while Mack sat on the floor completely focused on the DS in her hands. The whole time a storm had been staring up around the area. Though the peace ended when the storm reached the house. Mack and Alli were unaffected but Ivan wasn't so sure. He walked up to the bedroom and knocked on the unlockable door "What's going on outside?" he asked.

Both teens looked over before turning to the window "Oh..."

"It's a storm." Alli answered "Not a bad one either compared to some of the ones we've had."

Mack nodded as she just watched the screens in front of her "'Least the power didn't-" at mid sentence there were a few popping sounds and everything plugged in went blank "...go out..."

Looking around Ivan shook his head "This isn't good is it?" both shrugged with and 'eh' "So this is normal?"

The youngest shook her head "No but not uncommon."

"Well what now then?" he asked. The TV had been keeping him entertained more than anything else. The teens shrugged "Uhm suffer? Well you to because I have my DS and a pack of level twenty zombies and I have limited magic left." Mack said as she focused.

Alli just giggled "British game nerd~"

"Best parent babies come from*." the darker brunette just commented back causing Alli to start twitching and mumbling "No...no no...no..."

Ivan stared at the two with curiosity. They were friends but they also insulted each other and freaked each other out. How though? But deciding not to ask all that he just asked "When is it fixed?"

He got no response from the two "So you don't know, da?"

Both girls nodded "One storm knocked out whole towns and half of the capital for over a week a few years ago." Mack commented "So we have no clue whatsoever."

"Ah." Ivan said simply before Alli got her own idea "Hey sis, didn't you bring Apples To Apples?"

The older nodded with a grunted "Uh-huh..." without looking away even the slightest bit.

"How do you play that?" Ivan asked.

Alli stood up after shutting off the laptop and walking over to Ivan "Mack? Are ya coming?"

The older teen started to snicker as she continued to stay within her video game "One, ya said comin'," Alli just face palmed "Two, can't save. Later. I've got a game that-.." the teen trailed off before quickly answering "Boss. Lev'l 'hund'ed 'n two. Four 'gainst one an' it's kill me e'ery t'me." she mumbled out.

Ivan stared at her in confusion of what she had just said "What was that?" he asked.

"She said that she's fighting a boss that's level one hundred and two and even though it's four against one her team has been killed every time." Alli translated and Ivan stared at her wondering how she understood that "Oh and we can wait. You need more than two people for it."

Both sets of eyes watched the teen as she scrunched her face and started to mash buttons and muttering random sputters that Alli couldn't even "translate". Soon the teen started yelling as she shut off the DS "God damn friggin' boss! Goin' all rawr and arrrrrgh and shootin' fire..." she stomped out "Get the g'me.." she grumbled.

Alli laughed and pulled Ivan to the living room "Mack can you get the flashlight?"

The girl suddenly covered her eyes as Mack laughed "Ya mean this one?"

"Don't do that!" Alli snapped and the one laughing moved the light and the smaller stomped over and tried to snatch up the flashlight. Mack pushed her away and soon the two were wrestling on the couch for the object. Ivan watched the two for a bit before walking over calmly and taking the flashlight that had actually been flashing in his eyes.

Realizing that the light was gone they both looked over from the couch where they both had each other's necks in their hands and Mack was pushing at all with one of her feet "Heeey..." they both whine "Give it!" both scrambled from the couch and started to jump for the light as Ivan held it above his head.

"IVAAAAN!" they both yelled as they continued to jump.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***A bunch of my friends that don't like the show pointed that out a couple years back...**_

_***Me and my sis/best friend saw a video where France taught Baby!Canada where babies come from with a donut wurst...**_

_**So that was it..It took a while.**_

_**I hope the small bit of you reading like it...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I finally got around to writing chapter three. Yes it starts out a little slow but I was on writers block for most of it. I did all of this in one day too! I feel happy about that. I don't own the manuals of or Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Three days had passed and there was no power the whole time. The girls weren't too bothered by it at first and neither was Ivan that much. But by the third day all of them were ready to snap at anything, even if it didn't do anything.

"We are out of Vodka." Ivan said though his timing was the worst moment as he walked into the bedroom the girls were in. At that exact moment Mack's DS battery died, sending her into a fit of rage.

Slowly she shut the handheld and at the same time Alli slowly stood up from the bed with her manga and went to the door step by step. "Get outside now..." she whispered to Ivan. Both of them quickly left the house as they heard Mack start to yell and tear through the house for something.

Ivan stared at the house "What is going on?"

Alli pinched the bridge of her nose as she answered "She just snapped. It's safer to be out here until she calms down or finds what she's looking for."

The pale haired unit nodded even though he was still confused. Looking down as he felt a tug on his sleeve Alli asked "Can I sit on your shoulders?" he started at her "Please?" the teen asked with big eyes. Sighing Ivan lifted her up and set her on his shoulders.

"I'm queen of the world~!" she yelled now being taller than ever. From her five three stature she really did feel like she ruled at the moment "Can we go to the window to look inside?" she asked as she put her hands on his head.

The unit made his way to the window for the teen "Can you see?" he asked.

"No." Alli answered as she pushed herself up a bit to see "Wait, now I can~" she watched through the window as Mack started tearing apart the home.

She tumbled backwards when a pillow hit the window. Grabbing the edge of Ivan's scarf she stopped herself from hitting the ground as he dangled there. Unwrapping his scarf the Russian held it up "Alli, you'll tell me what you're doing da?" he asked.

Alli giggled as the scarf made her spin "This is fun~" she said and kept giggling.

He watched her spin before he asked again "What are you doing?" with that there was a dark aura slipping from him now but the girl didn't seem to notice while she giggled.

"Spinning~" the teen answered finally. Starting to slip down the scarf she scrabbled to climb back up but it wasn't working "IIIIIvan~! Help!" she squeaked before she slipped enough to hit the ground. Crossing her arms she pouted.

Ivan put his scarf back on and watched as Alli started to pull out grass and randomly throw it in different directions. _'She's like a little kid...'_ he thought before she fell back. "You're odd da?" he said after the aura left completely.

Alli pulled out a handful of grass and threw it at him "Yep." she said simply with a smile.

The unit was going to comment when they noticed a large truck pull into the driveway with a familiar deign of a bunny, bear, and puffin on the sides. The horn honked when it stopped and Marcus stepped out from it "Hello again." he greeted as he tipped his hat.

The teen waved "Hiiiii~" she called out, not moving from where she sat.

Marcus looked over to Ivan and gulped a bit "I-I see you got an Ivan unit..." he pointed out while he walked up.

She nodded happily as she stood up and hugged the unit, causing him to jump a little and stare "Yup we did!" Alli answered and didn't notice Marcus staring at her like she was completely insane for hugging the mental unit.

"I-I have t-two units a-and a license..." Marcus said as he slowly backed to the truck.

"Why are you hugging me?" Ivan questioned when he realized he wasn't being released.

Alli smiled as she looked up "'Cause. I feel like it~" she answered and hugged tighter. Ivan just raised an eyebrow in confusion at her.

Soon the unit deliver came back wheeling two unit boxes with the signing pad, two thick envelopes, and a smaller white envelope "H-Here." he said as he handed over the items that he was holding under his arm "D-Do you w-want to sign o-or is Mack a-again?" he was obviously frightened of the unit even if Alli wasn't.

"Mack's all angry right now, I will~" the brunette answered as she signed "Alli Von Terrace." she said after signing and handed it back to him. Giving another tip of his hat Marcus ran back to his truck as fast as he could and sped off.

The two looked over the large two crates "Do you know which ones?"

Looking over he saw Alli spinning around in circles, falling, then getting back up and spinning again. "Alli?" he asked.

"Yeeees?" she didn't stop spinning.

"Did you hear me?"

"DA~" she answered and fell "I dunno~"

"Ah..." Ivan muttered "You are very odd. You're and idiot like Mack?"

She stopped spinning and pretended to look hurt and gasped "How insulting! I'm not that bad!"

"I HEARD THAT!" was yelled from inside. "I love you~!" she called back.

The tall unit just picked up the envelopes and opened them, pocketing the license that was in the smallest one, and pulling out two manuals "It's Korea and...Prussia..." he started to kol after saying Prussia.

Alli stopped spinning and stared "What?" the unit showed her the manuals. Her face paled a little as she read over Korea's manual. She dropped it as she read over the default personality "Oh geez!" she yelled before running up to the house "MAAACK!" she shouted and banged on the door.

It swung open to reveal a pissed Mack "What." she demanded.

Pointing to the boxes the younger answered "Open."

Mack grumbled and stomped over to the boxes "Don't hit it with the pipe." she snapped "Now, which ones."

"Prussia and Korea. You open Korea, I wanna open Prussia." Alli said as she shoved the other to one of the boxes. Mack picked up the manual from the ground. After scanning over it she mumbled aloud the Korean "Annyeonghaseyo..." though they came out horribly, as she scanned thinking that it looked weird.

There was scratching and clawing at the sides. Wood pieces flew as an annoyed unit broke free from the box, spouting out rapid Korean. Mack glared at him, not needing this right now. Yong Soo switched to English in his rant "If you're going to say it, say it right da ze! You didn't even say it close!" he snapped.

"I don't give a damn!" she snapped back and Alli shuffled behind Ivan. The two kept arguing for about fifteen minutes before the first unit went and lifted both of them up off the ground "Nyet." he said quietly to them with a mischievous smirk "I will kill you both if you don't stop." Mack started to flail and struggle.

Alli moved from her hiding spot and looked through the other manual before grinning and going over to the other box she then yelled "Брат" and on cue there was sobbing from within. She opened the crate and inside was a trembling Gilbert.

When he noticed that it wasn't a certain unit he jumped her in a hug "Thank god you're not him!" he yelled.

Mack started laughing at the crying unit "You were afraid of a girl who acts like a chibi!" she called out.

Gilbert glared at her "That would be lame! I'm not afraid of he-" he stopped when Ivan looked over to him with an 'I'll-skin-you' type of look that caused the red eyed unit to duck behind the youngest there.

In turn with that the green eyed teen started to laugh hard enough that she slipped from Ivan's grasp and continued to laugh on the ground "Y-YOU'RE A CH-CH-CHIKEN!" she laughed.

"N-NO!" he protested "I'm awesome!"

"PFFT!" was all the response to that was as she grabbed her sides as she kept laughing.

Alli pushed the silver haired unit away from her though froze when they all heard a hyper unit yell "I claim your breasts da ze!" before Alli could turn two hands went around her shoulders and groped her chest.

Her face turned bright red as she gaped at the groping and started to flail and struggle to get free "G-GET O-OFF!" she yelled while she pushed at him to get away. The hand were suddenly gone and there was a choking sound behind her. They looked to see the hands-on unit in a headlock by Mack.

"Don't ever fucking do that to my sis AGAIN." she growled as she gripped her wrist and choked him.

The young unit started to change color "B-But I c-claimed..." he forced out.

"I. DON'T. CARE." she snapped.

"She's very...violent..." Gilbert comment. Ivan nodded "Da."

Alli giggled "She's just being protective." both units stared at her for a few moments before turning back just as Mack let go and Yong Soo fell to the ground gasping for air.

Clearing her throat and brushing of her jacket she acted as is nothing happened "Let's go to the store. We need food." she said calmly as she walked to the van that Alli's mom had left "I'll drive."

Alli, Gilbert, and Ivan just stared at Yong Soo who was still gasping like a fish out of water. Mack honked the horn yelling "Get in!" from the driver's seat.

The younger teen then registered who was going to drive her mom's van.

"Get out of the driver's seat!" she snapped, already forgetting the unit that had just been abused.

"Nope." the darker haired teen said simply as Alli walked to the window when she opened her mouth to reply Mack added "I'll let ya walk Yong Soo on one of those little kid leashes."

"Really?" Alli said with a hopeful tone a cheered when Mack nodded. She bounded off for the house to look for one of the old leashes that were used on her brothers.

Gilbert stood next to Yong Soo "If you die can the awesome me get your stuff?" he asked and poked the younger unit with his foot.

The Korean shook his head "its mine da ze." he breathed out in pants.

"Get in the car!" Mack yelled. Gilbert grabbed Yong Soo by the arms and dragged him over to the van. All seemed to be going good until the three of them started to argue who got to sit in the third row of seats in the back. Who doesn't want to sit in the back.

Alli skipped out of the house with the harness- er...leash and went over to the three units. Tugging on Ivan's sleeve she asked "Can you put this on Yong Soo?" when he looked down.

"Why?" he asked.

"So he won't break the store." she answered and made her blue eyes as big as possible "Pwease?"

The Russian took the leash from her. He wasn't going to force it on the other for her, but just to watch the other suffer a little by the hands of one of their owners*. He grabbed the young unit and pulled him back towards him "You will wear this, da?" the way he said it though wasn't a question but more of a demand. Yong Soo wasn't able to answer when the leash was being forced on him.

Gilbert took that as a chance to swipe the back seat while shouting "Awesome wins!" though Mack just threw an empty McDonalds soda cup at him while telling him to shut up.

"Why do I have to wear this da ze?" he whined.

"I don't want you to break the store." Alli answered then yelled shotgun and ran to the passenger seat "Yong Soo you sit with Gilbert."

A low whine came from the back seat "Nooooo! Backseat is for awesome only!" he stretched out along the three seats.

Mack groaned "Gilbert, if you don't let Yong Soo sit back there you won't get any beer at the store."

He whined louder "But I don't want to!"

"Gilbert."

"Fine..." he scooted to the window and Yong Soo climbed in. The silver haired unit drew a line with his finger across the middle seat "This is my awesome side, that is your you side."

The two started to argue a bit as Ivan climbed into the middle row. Alli snickered "Who's the motherly one now?" she whispered to Mack though got a punch in the shoulder before starting up the engine.

She backed from the driveway onto the main road that went through the small town. It was calm form a bit before arguing came from the backseat. "We're not going to listen to your Korean music! No one can understand it!"

"Hey! They're really cool da ze!"

"Driver! Turn the music to awesome German!" Gilbert shouted as he leaned over the row of seats Ivan was (calmly) sitting in "Come on! Be awesome!"

Yong Soo followed suit with leaning over the seats "I have my CDs right here!" he waved it around.

Alli giggled as Mack sighed as she drove and answered "One, my name is not driver it's Mack and that is Alli. Two, no. We are not listening to the radio at all if you don't stop arguing."

Both of them groaned loudly. Soon the albino got a mischievous grin and kicked the seats where Ivan was sitting "Stop." the taller said as he looked back with his child smile. Gilbert just stuck his tongue out and kicked the seat again. "I said stop." the smile was now gone.

"Nah, I'm too awesome to listen to you." he answered still smirking.

"It'd be better if you stopped. Da it would." Ivan replied. Gilbert started to kick even harder, his smirk growing "I said stop."

His red eyes gleamed "Ha, it's not like you can do anything about it." the other proved him wrong when he reached back and grabbed the front of the others shirt and saying "Is that so?"

Gilbert struggled to pull the others hand off "This isn't awesome! Let go!"

"Nyah! Maaaack! Alliiii! They're fighting da ze!" Yong Soo yelled.

"Shut up! You're yelling in my ear- get back on your side!"

"I invented the word shut up da ze! You can't use it!"

"We all can comrade. So shut up a little."

"Let go damn it!"

"You're being mean! We need music! Play the CDs da ze!"

"It'll drain out me killing him. Da, music."

"Not awesome! Do you not hear this-"

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Mack snapped and Alli started to laugh loudly.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Am I the only one thinking that this sounds really wrong? XDXD**_

_**And that's it for this one! Not only did I bring in Korea I brought Prussia in too! I thought it would just make it better.**_

_**I think it did. **_

_**Plus we have learned, do not put the three of them in a car. Don't try it dude, don't.**_

_**Next time they will be at the store! . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Baaaaad feeling about that.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ugh...I've been having really crappy chapters that are really short too. Plus this took forever I'm sorry...Don't own Hetalia and manuals belong to **__**LolliDictator**__**.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No Gilbert. We're not so shut up."

"Driver are you sure?"

The silver haired unit then got a shoe thrown at him "I said shut up. And it's Mack. I already said that." she said as she did her best to concentrate on the highway that was through the small town.

"Oh no, _mommy's_ mad." Alli giggled from her seat as he pulled up her legs "Mommy can I get some ice cream?"

Mack stomped on the brakes and everyone jerked forward but none of them hit the other seats/dashboard. Slowly the older brunette turned to glare at the teen sitting next to her "WHAT did you just call me, _sis_?" she hissed out.

With a snicker from the backseat Gilbert answered instead "She called you mommy." he then got the other shoe thrown at him for that.

"I am not mommy. Now I'm going to keep driving and if you call my mommy again you won't get to walk Yong Soo." Mack said and slowly started to drive again.

Soon they pulled up to the small store and parked. "Because of you three I'm setting rules. Young Soo, you stay with Alli and don't take off the leash. Ivan you have the license thing plus somehow I trust you so you're allowed on your own to get your vodka, and some beers for the whiner back there, and get some ingredients and books for some Russian foods. Gil, you're staying with me. Now, do not break anything, don't hurt or kill-" she looked to Ivan for that part "anyone. No stealing, no yelling, no arguing, and no flirting and groping anyone. Are we clear?"

"I don't want to be stuck with you! That's not awesome!"

"Noo! I don't wanna wear this da ze!"

"Da."

Alli was the first one out and opened the sliding back door on her side "Everyone out~" she said as Mack started to retie her shoes after the one that there were thrown at tossed them back with complaints.

Ivan and Yong Soo climbed out of the van with Gilbert following. Alli grabbed the leash handle with a grin "We all meet in an hour?" and they all agreed. With that she pulled the teen into the building.

"I don't like this da ze! Not created in Korea!" Young Soo pulled at the leash as he was dragged "Let me gooo!"

"Oh sush. You're not going to die." she replied "Now let's get some food that you all would like. To the Asian foods!" the younger then started running for the aisle with the other. When they reached it the first thing she grabbed was multiple boxes of the famous Pockey. The unit looked at all the familiar foods with a grin "Oh! Can we get this da ze?" he asked as he dragged her down with her candy treat.

The two of them were happy with the isle though a few rows down Mack was having some Prussian problems of her own.

"Gil, I can't afford that. Besides, it's crappy!" Mack snapped.

The taller unit glared at her "It's not! It's awesome!" the brunette just stomped her foot a pushed him as she grabbed her choice from the shelves "THIS is the good kind."

What were they fighting about? They were fighting over bread. Yes, bread.

"You wouldn't know good bread if it slapped you!" from that comment Gilbert got the bagged loaf of bread taken from his hand and felt it come in contact with his face "How'd that feel?" Mack asked with a smirk.

He held the side of his face "What was that for? It hurt!"

The brunette put the loaf of bread that the other had picked out back on the shelf and smirked and said "It's stale then. Let's get some more food." before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the selves.

The two small groups soon met up in the candy section of the small store. Alli and Yong Soo both had a basket filled with foods in each hand. Though the young girl's were on the ground because she was picking out all sorts of different candies with the unit. Mack and Gilbert on the other hand only had a few foods that Mack was carrying as they walked up.

"Looks like you two got a lot of food." Gilbert commented and the brunette next to him snorted "Obviously."

"Accent!" Alli commented quickly "British british british!" she sang and jumped up and down.

Mack took a deep breath and clenched her teeth "Thank frickin' god that we are in public and already have idiots with us or I would beat you senseless right now sis."

The red eyed man next to her smirked before joining in but got a punch instead "Damn! Not awesome!"

"Alli?" all four heard and they turned. First thing that happened was the youngest of the group ran over and practically tackled the girl in a hug "Nya! Rose-chan!" she shouted as she tightened the hug.

Rose laughed a bit and hugged her back "Hi Chibi." she said with a smile before looking over to the three staring at them "Who're they?"

The blue eyed girl bounced on her toes a bit "Gilbert, Yong Soo, and Mack!" she pointed each out as she said their names.

"So you're Rose." Mack commented and snickered "So you're the one who was scarred on speaker when I 'raped'" she did air quotes with her hands "Alli."

"What?" both units stared at the two that seemed calm with it "You-" Gilbert just pointed at the two with wide eyes as his mouth gaped "HOW?"

The two owners of the units just laughed when Rose's face had the 'What the hell?' look at the girls "Really, what was that?" she asked.

Mack went over to Alli and put her around her shoulders and rested her chin on the younger's head "What did it sound like?" the tone fit perfectly with her smirk as she started to back up, dragging Alli.

"It sounded like..." Rose trailed off.

"Three times...once in front of her mom~" Mack squeezed the smaller teen with a mischievous look.

Rose continued to just stare at them and so did Gilbert. Alli then went to the candy and reached up and started to get candy while Mack just crossed her arms and looked out at Rose from the side of her eyes through her bangs making her seem even more up to trouble than usual.

"Liar...no no..." the silver haired unit mumbled as the younger started to pick out candy with the owner.

"He's right you're lying." the new teen commented "Her mom wouldn't let it slide.

The green eyed brunette linked her arm with Alli's "C'mon sis~ Let's go to the liquor to find the last member of our little group~" she said as she pulled the other away "Goodbye Rose~"

"Bye~" Alli waved as the two units slowly followed the two to Ivan, all leaving Rose in confusion.

The small group found the tall unit with arms full of vodka and he was humming with a large grin on his face. The isle seemed completely empty too oddly enough, there wasn't even an employee buzzing around. Just the small group.

Alli tugged at the unit's sleeve "Do we have to get that?" she asked.

Him and Gilbert both said "We do." and there was strong beer added to the pile.

"Can we get this too?" Yong Soo asked as he picked up some more drinks causing Alli to groan loudly and cross her arms "I don't support this."

"I do. It keeps them occupied." Mack commented as she added a few cases of beer. "MACK!" "What?" she said as she put it on the Russian's arms.

"Ivan's got the license he goes and pay. I'm warming up the car." Mack added before walking down the aisle.

Alli smirked and giggled "Mommy~ Ice cream?" she called but got a Twinkie snack to the head and a loud shut up yelled.

-xxxx-

"Assholes...not helping me with the freaking food..." Mack grumbled as she kicked open the door and tried not to fall up the stairs "I'm like the freaking mom..."

"Mom-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The units were the last ones in and Gilbert imminently went to the couch and flopped down making himself comfortable "Hey driver, beer now."

She growled and was about to snap when Alli answered "Quit being a lazy ass." before stealing a soda and cookie and going to her room.

The older snickered as the unit looked shocked at the other "Don't talk to awesome that way!" he snapped at her.

"Suck it up." Mack said as she started to put away the food and booze.

Sitting down at her bed Alli brought up a few web pages and typed in multiple anime sites to keep her happy. She cracked open the soda and started to drink it as she happily found manga and fan art.

Sadly her bliss didn't last when before she knew what was going on she was tackled to the bed and "CLAIMED!" was yelled and once more, she was groped.

"GET OFF!" she screamed and struggled to get free of the other's grip.

"I claim Alli's breasts da ze!" he yelled as he grinned wildly. A hand gripped the back of his outfit and lifted him up. The Korean teen was now dangling from the Russians grip and Mack was glaring at him with her arms crossed "Actually you don't. I do. Well technically Rose owns one but I still say both are mine."

Alli threw a pillow at the other "You just can't go and say that!" the older threw it back "Yes I can. I own you, take that anyway you want."

Mack turned back to Yong Soo "Now remember. _Those_," she pointed to her friend's chest "-are _MINE_." with that she flicked the unit's forehead and told Ivan to 'remove it from her sight'. She jumped on the bed "Now...what we watchin'?" she questioned with a smile before getting shoved off and landing loudly with a thud.

There was no sleep for Mack that night. She had opted for sitting in the hall in a =n old rocking chair with a nerf gun in her hands and a military had on as she watched the hall for a certain 'intruder' that had already been caught a few times.

She spotted a small curl peak over the corner and shot at it "I'm waitin' for ya. Walk into the hall, I dare you." she said as she rocked in the chair a bit. She reloaded the gun with a flick of a button and started to hum.

"I'm not here da ze..." she heard him say quietly "I will make it past..." he whispered as he waited and thought out his plan.

Mack laughed "Riiight." she closed her eyes for a moment and yawned and right at that moment Yong Soo decided to make a run for the room. Mid yawn she open fired on the other teen and half it the wall and bathroom door while the others hit him all over, one even dead center on his forehead.

"Whhhyyy?" he whined loudly and pounded his fists on the floor "Daaaa zeeee!" he started to whine louder. Mack stepped on his back and pulled out a cloth before tying it around his head and in his mouth "Nice try. I'm the guard here and I'm not letting you past."

"OOOOOOOOOOOFF!" he yelled through the cloth "I hate vooou!" he yelled as he tried to push her foot off.

She pulled out a rope from the bag around her waist "I don't care now hold still while I tie you up."

"What are you doing?" a sleepy voice mumbled and they looked to the broken bedroom door to see Alli in her fuzzy light blue pj pants with polar bears on them and dark blue long sleeve shirt as she hugged her striped pillow.

"Uh..." Mack looked down at the unit then to Alli to the unit then back to Alli "Watch- er protect- er why do you care?" she said.

The tired teen yawned "Don't kill him and be quiet..." she mumbled before going back to bed.

"Heeeeeelmp!" Yong Soo called out but got no response.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Nyyyyy...bored...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so its been FOREVER and I'm sorry. To be honest I've been finished with this chapter for a looooooong time and I've been enjoyin' my rare lazy times with track being over and stuff though Fiddler On The Roof is **__**INSANE**__**. Ugh...well the small group of you have waited long enough. I dun own the manuals or Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Ivan, Gilbert, and Alli stared at the tied and gagged Yong Soo on the ground in the hallway with nerf darts stuck all over. "What happened...?" Ivan asked no one specifically and nudged the passed out teen with his boot.

"If he's dead we bury da?" he commented but the tied up teen woke up and started to squirm and scream.

"MAAAAPE! MAAAAAAAPE! HEEEELMP!" he screamed and there was another dart shot at him scaring two out of the three watchers. Alli and Gilbert both hid behind Ivan as they looked to the corner to see Mack glaring at him with the nerf gun.

She sighed and leaned back "Hate you for not being awake..." she grumbled and yawned "Chicken..."

Gilbert stood up and acted like he wasn't just hiding and smirked "Someone didn't get any sleep. Wonder if the rape screams are re-" once more a shoe hit him in the face. He glared at her as he jumped up "Quit it! Awesome isn't supposed to get hit!"

"Then I can hit you." Mack said and rocked in the chair. The red eyed man opened his mouth to protest but was cut off "Go take him downstairs and leave him in his box."

"You can't control me!" he snapped and she just pointed her weapon at him "Ok ok." he held up his hands before grabbing the tied up Korean and dragging him downstairs.

Ivan just stared at the disappearing units before turning to the two teens "I'm getting hungry. Breakfast?" he asked.

Alli ran over and jumped on the couch "Mommy cooks~!"

Mack open fired on her then "Shut up!" she snapped as she went to the kitchen and dug through the cupboards "BREAKFAST! EVERYONE GIVE A CHOICE!" she yelled.

"PANCAKES!"

"I WANT THE PANCAKES!"

"I don't really care. As long as it's not hamburgers."

"ANYTHING MADE IN KOREA DA ZE~!"

Mack sighed "Pancakes win!" she called as she got out the batter mix and a bowl and pan and started to cook.

"Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes~ Do like waffles?" she started to sing as the stove heated up. Ivan went over to sit by Alli and she cuddled up to him and yawned "You pick." she said and gave him the remote.

He started to flip through the channels and stopped on the history channel and it was doing an inside view of Italian cities. "Looks like my book~" Alli mumbled and curled up more.

They sat there and watched and soon the smell of freshly cook pancakes filled the house. Mack joined them as she brought them both plates along with her own. "What're we watching?" she asked with a mouthful.

"Dunno. Something Italian." Alli answered.

"Ok." the three of them then kept eating as the show kept playing the sights of Italy.

When they finished the food Mack went back to the kitchen and washed the dishes before sitting back down and watching the show with a yawn. She turned and stretched, kicking the Russian.

Alli stretched her arms with a "Nyah~" before grabbing Ivan's arm and using it as a pillow. The unit looked over the older of the two "Stop kicking me."

"I'm not kicking I'm poking you with my foot." she replied and stretched more "'Sides your arm's being used as a pillow."

"There's a difference." he said simply "She's nice."

Mack looked around at the smiling blue eyed teen "Bitch." she grumbled before going back to watch TV. The show continued on and halfway through the next show Alli brought up "What happened to the perverts?" she asked.

"I think that they're still downstairs..." Ivan commented as he looked over to the stairway.

The older of the girls stood up "Well I'll yell at them to get some food." she sighed and left to go down. Alli and Ivan heard the door downstairs open and Mack about to yell. There's a pause before there was a scream and she ran up the stairs and hid behind one of the pillows that were left in the living room.

"What was it?" Alli asked. She wanted to know and when Mack didn't answer she stood up but Mack grabbed her ankles causing her to fall "What?"

"No! Don't! You're too innocent!" she yelled and sat on the other to keep her from moving.

"Not according to that YouTube video you showed me!" and that was the spark that started their fighting.

Ivan groaned and stood up. Stepping over the girls on the floor he made his way down the stairs to where his, Gilbert's, and Yong Soo's boxes were. From the other side of the door he heard some odd noises. Opening the door he got a small box thrown at him. "GET OUT!" Gilbert yelled.

"Why have you not eaten?" Ivan asked calmly.

"OUT DA ZE!" he got another box thrown at him.

"You should go eat it before it gets cold. I do not mean giving a blowjob. The pancakes that are quite good." Ivan said bluntly as he ignored the red faces of Gilbert and Yong Soo in their...position.

Ivan stood there waiting and leaned against the wall "Not finished? Oh, I'll leave then. Be up soon." he said before shutting the door and walking back upstairs and to the TV, stepping over the teens again. Sitting down he started to watch the show of Italy once more. He swore that at one point he actually saw someone who looked familiar walking around and flirting.

About five minutes passed of him trying to ignore Alli and Mack rolling on the floor yelling and fighting when the albino and Korean walked back upstairs with bright red faces. Though the redness disappeared when they spotted Mack sitting on Alli's stomach pinning the other's hands above her.

"NO! You do not need to know!" Mack yelled as Alli squirmed.

"Yes I do!" Alli whined.

"What are you guys doing?" Gilbert asked the two.

Both teens stared for a bit before the younger asked "What were you doing?"

The green eyed teen groaned "Almost the same position but without any clothes!"

"EW! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!"

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW!"

With that the fighting continued on in front of the three units who were watching.

-xxxx-

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"I'll get it!" Mack called as she walked to the door with her iPod headphones plugged into her DS as she walked up completely involved in a battle. She opened the door to find Marcus standing there "Hey."

"Hello Mack. Got your new unit." he gestured to the box behind him.

The brunette routinely signed for it and passed by to investigate the box and also finish her battle. Alli then peaked around the corner and giggled "I see you~"

Marcus tipped his cap "I see you too." he said though froze as Ivan walked past her to the living room "Do you want your manual?" he held out the envelope.

The girl jumped down the steps to get manual "Which one~?" she asked and spun in a circle.

"I think it's England." he said and Mack shouted yes and jumped happily "Torture!"

Alli giggled "British~"

"I'll kill you!" Mack chucked a pinecone at her friend inside but it hit Marcus in the back of the head "Oh...sorry!" she called and studied the box "I'll kick it~" she sang "Or maybe burn~"

The two inside stared at her "Uh he was a pirate remember?" the blond commented.

There was a snort with an "I can handle this." from the teen as she surveyed the box.

Opening the envelope the wavy haired teen pulled out the manual so that the other wouldn't beaten too badly by the British unit. "Just play the star spangled banner. Use my bro's trumpet." she said.

"I want to see how this goes..." Marcus said as he watched Mack run inside to fetch the instrument before starting to play the famous song loudly.

"Alfred! Turn of this wretched music!" was yelled from the box before front was kicked and clawed and flung off into the grass "Bloody American!" Arthur yelled as he looked around for a certain unit.

Mack stopped playing and started to laugh and that's when the unit saw her "Oh dear...I'm sorry for yelling. I'm Arthur Kirkland." he introduced and stuck out his hand. Mack held out her hand and shook his but not before spitting into it "Mack. S'up wannabe gentleman." she smirked and chuckled.

The older unit pulled away his hand in disgust "That is completely barbaric." he said.

Alli ran out and pushed Mack off a bit "Sorry for her..." she apologized "Can you believe she's British?" and the man's face paled as he stared the first teen who was now seeing how far she could spit "Ivan! Can you bring Iggy's box in?" Alli called as she lead the new addition inside.

"Well that was...new." Marcus said with a laugh. His watch started to beep and with a goodbye he left to his truck.

"Bye!" Alli called out with a wave before turning back to the new unit "I'm Alli, I'm the one who actually lives in this house. I'm not afraid to suffocate~" she said with a smile that vaguely resembled Ivan's.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but before even a noise could come out he was face first to the ground with a mouth full of grass "HA HA! I BEAT THE RED COATS! I AM THE ULTIMATE HERO!" Mack yelled as she had her foot on his back like she had claimed an island "HA HA!" and she continued to laugh as Alli sighed.

"Two Brits...one house...we're gonna die..." the youngest mumbled as she walked back inside and wondering what was the best to use to fire proof a kitchen.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Yeah kinda short buuuuuut...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...**_

_**BUT-! Now we have England and this is where most of the big ideas got planned. And as we can tell, Mack and Iggy don't get along to well and Alli and Ivan are on the same side...mwahaha...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything in almost forever. It's because I'm still busy =~= I've been working on stuff for finals which I hoping I don't fail...well I finished this chapter at like one something in the morning after typing a history paper that took about seven hours...auugh...I don't own Hetalia or the manuals...just start reading...**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Alli groaned as they had decided to watch the two fight and argue. She had soon turned on the TV but could barely hear it over the yelling that was coming from outside and two units occasionally bumping her wasn't helping either. It had been like this since the latest housemate had been delivered and he and Mack had gotten off to a _"wonderful"_ start right away. The younger girl had locked them outside until they settled whatever they were arguing about.

"Feb*!" Mack yelled "Feb feb FEEEEB!"

The Brit's anger flared at the teen "You are such a pain in the arse!"

"Least I ain't a dipshit!" the younger of the two snapped and jabbed at his chest.

"I am not! You are more than a dipshit! You're-" Mack cut him off though "Totally awesome? Yeah I now. I get that a lot." she smirked at the blond and gave a laugh.

He glared at her "You are anything BUT awesome you bloody fool. You are a complete incompetent idiot! You are such a fucking git!" he poked her forehead and she growled.

Giving him a shove she cracked her knuckles "I'll fight you. Not afraid of some has been pirate."

There was no actual fighting as they continued to yell and swear at each other for what felt like forever. Though it was only a few hours because both soon were let back in wanting food. They were stared at with odd looks when Alli said "Mack, what did you say?"

The older girl sighed "I said I was hungry. I want some food." and as soon as what she said registered she slapped her hands over her mouth and Alli started laughing loudly "Sh-Shut the hell up!"

Alli just kept laughing "Is that a hint of British I hear~?" she taunted and was soon joined in laughter by Gilbert and Yong Soo "'Ello gov'ner! Is it time for a spot of tea yet?" she mocked the accent and held out a pinky.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Mack yelled as she ran at her friend, her accent seeming to thicken the angrier she got. Soon there was a chase though Ivan, Gilbert, and Yong Soo ignore it, now being used to the on and off fighting though two continued to laugh.

Arthur stared in confusion at the two "What's going on and why is that one now mocking me?" he said and crossed his arms looking annoyed.

Ivan was the only one able to tell him what was going on as he pushed the two laughing away "Well they are fighting and somehow still friends also I'm not fully sure she is mocking you they have been arguing over if she's English or British."

"I'm not Bri'sh you fucking commie!" Mack snapped even though the accent was proving differently "It is ENGLISH damnit!"

Ivan and Arthur stared as Alli sang out "British~!" and the two where wrestling again. "Those two...they're quite odd though the older one is just mad..." the blond commented.

Gilbert then sauntered over with a smirk "You should bet on their fights." he told the new unit and added a "Wink wink nudge nudge." and did the motions but busted out laughing again "I can't do that with a straight face!" he grabbed his gut as he continued to laugh but just got pushed over by Ivan who sighed "You get used to it."

"Are you sure...?" he was asked and nodded "Yes I am sure, though you and Mack seem to have some habits that I've noticed." the Russian then went back to watching the TV.

The fighting and arguing soon ceased as both girls walked to the kitchen with Mack grumbling and Alli laughing "What do you guys want for lunch?" the younger girl called out and listened to threw suggestions but quickly got into an argument with the English unit about why he wasn't allowed in the kitchen.

"Oi, Arthur, quit being a dipshit." Mack said as she started to search the fridge with her accent very thick.

And thus the kitchen war was started.

-xxxx-

Within a few hours everyone had either finished their food or were about to and with Alli, Ivan, Yong Soo, and Arthur sitting on the couch they had been watching Gilbert end up annoying Mack more than what she already was. This had been going for the past hour and was still entertaining.

"Say it!" the teen girl snapped, with only a faint accent now, as she tightened her grip of her arms around the other's neck "Say. It."

The silver headed man shook his head as he gripped her arms "Hell no!" he pulled her off and pushed her away "Why would _I_ say that?"

"If you want to continue to breathe you will." Mack hissed.

"Who gives a fuck! I'm not going to say it!" he yelled and struggled though the teen moved to where she was on his back crouched down without releasing her grip around his neck.

With a low grunt she pulled him up by the neck "Say it or I _WILL_ crush your balls and dick."

"FINE FINE FINE! You are awesome..." as he finished the sentence he was released. Mack stood up on his back and walked off making sure she stepped on his head with a "Damn straight." before sitting next to Alli and hugging her.

Yong Soo started to laugh from where he sat on the floor at the defeated albino who glared back and mouthed out 'You are so bleeding next time.' and flipped him off.

The Asian teen stuck out his pinky with a laugh and the others stared, not fully understanding what he was doing for a few moments though Mack soon started laughing. The two high fived though soon before the girl explained with simply "That's fuck you in Chinese sign language*."

Alli slapped them both over the head as she sighed "Not in my house." she said and leaned back after pushing Mack to the floor. Snatching the remote she started to search through shows.

For a while they all were silent and the only noise was the TV before Gilbert wined out "I'm bored!" and threw a random pencil across the room at the wall.

The youngest opened her mouth to snap though was interrupted by a certain blond walking in with his arms crossed. "What?" she asked.

"Your house is filthy." he said simply.

"Then go ahead and clean just stay out of my room." she told him as she stood up. Making her way to the kitchen she made sure to stomp on Gilbert's face to where he yelled loudly as she walked.

Holding his face he continued to yell "AUGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he snapped with a glare.

She grinned at him with an innocent looking smile "Felt like it~"

Grumbling the silver haired man, with a red shoe-printed faced, pushed himself up and walked over and grabbed Yong Soo by the wrist and pulled the other up "We'll come back up when I feel like it..." he said to no one in particular as he dragged away a complaining and refusing Yong Soo down stairs.

"What the..." Arthur stared at the two though shook his head "Please tell me they are not-"

"They are having sex." Ivan poke causally "From what I understand Gilbert is going to-"

Mack pushed a pillow into his face "I don't want to know about it..." she grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ivan moved away the pillow away and into her face "Don't do that again." she pulled away the pillow and tossed it to the floor and tried to shoved him. The Russian looked at her and pushed her off the couch with one arm.

"Fucker..." she grumbled and gave him a kick before crawling away to the stairs and standing "IVAN'S A DOUCHE COMMIE!" she yelled before running outside laughing.

There was silence besides faint laughter as the unit got to his feet, walked to the stairs, walked down and locked the door, then walked back to the couch. Leaning over the couch and opening the window before looking down at the laughing teen.

"HA! Whatchu gonna do 'bout that?" she called up feeling proud "You are just stupid while I am BRILLANTLY AWESOME!" putting her fists on her hips she smirked.

Ivan sighed but grinned "Have fun outside. Door is locked." he said as she looked at the door with wide eyes and ran over to try and open it "Now who is stupid?" with that he pulled his head back inside and shut the window.

There was banging on the door "ALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIII!" was yelled and the Russian smirked as he continued to watch TV "He locked me out!"

"Sis shut up! We can't here the TV over you!" Alli called as she walked back in with a box of chocolate pop tarts and plopped down on the couch and leaned against the lavender eyed man. Stealing the remote she flipped to cartoons.

Arthur stared being almost completely confused before just walking into the kitchen to start cleaning up the messes that were made. The thought passed to make himself a snack though (thankfully) because he realized that it wasn't his house and he mustn't waste the food like others were.

-xxxx-

The next morning Alli and slept in a bit and ended up waking up to the fire alarm which cause her to run for the kitchen along with almost everyone else in the house. They stood there and saw a certain British unit trying to extinguish the...well no one knew what it was exactly though the guess what an attempt at food.

"What the hell?" Alli snapped "Get out of the kitchen!" she snapped as she pushed him out of the way as she looked for something to put out the fire "What were you trying to make?"

"Biscuits!" he yelled out as he stared at the flames.

"That's more like charcoal!" she yelled as she went to the sink and filled up some glasses with water and then dumped them onto the slowly growing flames. After a few move glasses it was completely out and she leaned against the counter and sighed "Iggy you are outside for the day..." she said quietly.

The blond looked to the ground as he started to walk to the door "I am terribly sorry..." he said as he passed her.

"Out." was all she said as the other units watched. As the door shut she slid to the floor and ran a hand through her hair after putting down the glasses. Looking up at the burnt so called biscuits she closed her eyes and started to massage her temples "Can someone please throw that away...?" she asked and someone did.

She sat there for a bit and the three units stood and watched wondering what was going to happen next. "Hey...it was just an accident..." Gilbert spoke as he broke the silence.

Normally happy blue eyes glared at him "I don't care. He set a FIRE!" she snapped and the unit backed up a step or two.

Yong Soo and Gilbert watched as Ivan walked over and picked up the small teen and she let him. As he made his way to the hallway he gave a look that told the others to never say a word before walking to the bedroom down the hall. Stepping inside he went to the bed under the window and placed Alli down.

She quickly pulled over the covers and muttered a quiet "Спасибо. (Thank you.)" which surprised the man a bit but he replied with a simple "_Пожалуйста_. (You're welcome.)" before leaving the room.

Making his way from the hall he went down the stairs and outside where he found the other three already talking about the stove incident, which it had promptly been dubbed.

"That was a stupid move man..." Gilbert said as he ran a hand through his hair "What were you thinking?"

Arthur just flipped off the silver haired man "I was trying to make a breakfast!"

"It seemed more like a charcoal." Ivan spoke up and got a glare.

"Well it wasn't."

It was Yong Soo's turn to speak up now with a quick "Your fail was not made in Korea..."

The blond stomped "Will you all just shut up!" he snapped and sighed "I was just trying to help..."

"Didn't work." the Russian said and got another glare and was also flipped off "I'll break your finger." the finger hid.

"Maybe next time Brit..." Gilbert said and patted the other's shoulder "Just not in a kitchen."

In one swift move the albino again had a red face, just with a fist mark this time.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***FEB= Fucking English Bastard.**_

_***That is how to flip off in Chinese sign language. Dunno how in Korean because I'm too lazy to Google it...**_

_**It was short and I didn't know how to end it but somehow I did...-yawn- REALLY tired now...again I am sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that took waaay to long. And yes a little OOCness and a tiny bit of drama.**_

_**Nothing else...eyes are burning...like Iggy's food...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well Mack and Alli got into the review box and they wanted to voice what they thought of them without having to break the wall in the story. So here are the two uh spazzez...**_

_**Mack: -holding up reviews- People looove mee~! They love me and I love theeem~**_

_**Alli: Hey you're not the only one here you know. -pokes forehead-**_

_**Mack: They just recognize AWESOME! Like uh...-searches reviews- Like **__**SoraForever**__**'s review! Totally right! Who wouldn't like me? Am I right? Yeah I'm right.**_

_**Alli: They love me too! They love me putting Yong Soo on a leash, **__**Cifer10**__** did I know, **__**ShadowfireNightblade**__** agrees we need Mattie-kun! Why don't we have him?**_

_**Mack: Like hell if I know! I'm just awesome not a mind reader! Ask Marcus!**_

_**Alli: You're sounding like the bigger of the two perverts!**_

_**Mack: Am not!...These reviews are mine! -runs off-**_

_**Alli: ...Ivaaaan!**_

_**Mack: Son of a bitch! -runs faster-**_

_**That...could have...gone better...Well then...first I want to say ship the crack! Ship the PrussiaxKorea! -clears throat- second I don't own Hetalia or the manuals these are based off of.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Mack stood by the van with her arms crossed and her foot tapping "C'mon c'mon c'mon." she muttered in her impatience. Today she was going to let Alli blow off some steam and, reluctantly, take the units into town. Already she was trying to estimate the jail time she would being doing.

With a sigh she went to the open door and yelled at the units to get moving before going to the van and climbing into the driver's seat. She waited for the four to pile into the back seats before starting the engine and pulling out and onto the main road. "Now, you four are going to BEHAVE. If not all four of you are going to be dumped into a deep lake with weights tied to your arms and legs."

"BUT-"

"I'm serious Yong Soo." she snapped as she got to the 45 speed of the road with another sigh _'The things I do to help people...why do I still do that?'_

It was a quiet ride for a while until a game of keep away started in the back seat between Gilbert, Yong Soo, and Arthur. The two in the back had ended up snatching Arthur's book and kept throwing it between them which easily made the Brit mad.

Gilbert laughed "The hell is this? A magic book! LAME!" he then tossed in to Yong Soo.

"It's got a lot of pictures in it...it's a picture book!" the teen tossed it back to the albino.

Arthur continued to reach for it "Bloody hell! It is not a picture book and is not lame! Give it!" he snapped.

The fighting between the three continued on to bicker like five year olds until the teen driving thought of a way to stop it. With a smirk she adjusted her grip on the wheel and sped up to at least 50 miles. She knew the roads by heart so as soon as she saw one of the shaper corners, with a quick turn of the wheel the teen fishtailed the van around the corner and jolted the units to the walls of the van. The three fighting were then screaming at the situation. The van was sitting sideways in the middle of the road and stopped. It was over both sides and the oncoming lane held a semi truck loaded with logs who was too close to stop in time if they didn't move soon.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" the three yelled frantically.

"Give back the book." Gilbert obeyed and threw the book at the other unit. "NOW DRIVE! DRIIIVE!"

"No more fighting, m'kay~?" Mack asked with a bittersweet smile.

"Yes yes yes!" Arthur snapped as Yong Soo started to scream apologizes to everything "Now fucking drive!"

The teen girl just laughed as she put her foot to the floor and moved out of the way of the gigantic semi just in time and continued to dive happily as if nothing had happened. The three once bickering units were dead silent as the drive continued. "Now~ Where too~" Mack thought aloud and gave a laugh as she looked in the mirror above to the units in the back.

_'This bitch is mental...!'_

_'It all almost went away! Da ze!'_

_'Bloody hell...where the hell did she get her license?'_

_'That was funny.'_

_'Well that worked. Semi was a bonus...thought I would be thrown in for murder there for a second. Didn't think that'd work. Oh well, it did and now they're quiet.'_ Mack thought with a smile as they entered the actual town part of town.

"Anyone want something for breakfast?" she asked. Three stiff nods and an ok later she pulled up to the local Denny's. Parking and hopping out she locked up as the units got out.

After waiting a few moments the lady at the counter quickly showed them to a booth. The four units sat on the plush seats while Mack pulled up a chair. "Mhm...chicken.." she mumbled as the group looked over a menus.

"What would you all like to drink?" the waiter asked as he walked up.

"Root beer."

"Hot tea."

"Do you have vodka?"

"How about some beer."

"Sprite!"

The waiter stared "We don't serve vodka and no alcohol this early in the morning in fact...anything different?" he asked.

"Water." Ivan said and the guy wrote it down.

"As close to alcoholic as you'll serve me."

"...So another water." and the waiter left quickly before a yelling match could be started. "Damn waiter...water won't get me drunk." Gilbert grumbled.

After a few awkward moments of silence Mack remembered something "Oh yeah, we have to get you guys some new clothes." the units looked over at her with odd expressions "Well here since we are full of rednecks and stoners and such you won't get many stares but you still freakishly stand out. So for that reason we shall be going to the magical world of Wal-Mart!"

"Ooh! I want to go! Da ze!" Korea started to bounce on his seat "I invented Wal-Mart!" there was a pause "Mack...what's Wal-Mart?"

"You'll learn..." Mack mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

It was the albino's turn to speak "But my clothes are awesome, like me, why do I need new ones?"

Ivan laughed "Because you look stupid.*" he said simply and the albino quickly spat on him in return. "Am not."

"You both are five year olds..." Arthur mumbled not complaining about having to get a new outfit.

"For once I agree with the stick up his ass." Mack said and before Arthur could snap the waiter came back with drinks and took the group's order for food. The breakfast continued on better than anyone would have thought (but it was probably because everyone had food occupying their mind).

"I'll pay, you four, wait respectively." Mack said even though she had a feeling that would never happen. She knew that it was wrong when Gilbert and Yong Soo asked for quarters for the claw machine. Pulling out change from her pocket she handed each about five dollars in change "That's all."

The two units ran out to the machine's where the other units waited for Mack to finish up.

"What are you both doing?" Ivan asked as the Prussian and Korean gathered around the two machines.

"Playing a claw machine because we're better than you." Gilbert snapped still looking for what he wanted to get "Look at the little bird plushie!" pushing Yong Soo out of the way he deposited his fifty cents and trying to play. Yong Soo then went for the small painter teddy bear in the other machine.

"You both really are five!" Arthur snapped as the red eyed man started to growl at the claw for dropping the toy.

Putting in two more coins Gilbert continued to play for the bird. On his last two coins Mack walked to the doors of the resuraunt as she whipped her hands on her jeans "Had to piss, sorry." she said though Gilbert started to cheer as he picked up the blue stuffed animal bird from the drop spot.

"Can we go now?"

The others looked over to see Yong Soo with his arms filled with stuffed animals and a smile on his face. "How did you get one on every-...screw it we're just going to Wal-Mart..." Mack mumbled and left for the van.

Once all was in the teen dove across the street and then began the search for a good parking spot. Slowly she drove up and down the rows hoping to find a closer spot then out in the boonies* where she would normally go. The units helped her look for spots.

After circling the lot twice Mack gave up after losing three spot races, got tricked by a handful of tiny cars, almost got hit by some trucks, and flipping off a person who was just fixing their parking job. Parking father out she sighed and turned around to look at the four.

"We are here for clothes and some food. Nothing else and no bringing in your stuffed animal prizes in the store." she spoke and got out, the units followed her into the store.

"Its so biiiig..." Yong Soo mumbled as they walked inside.

"That's what you said last night." Gilbert chuckled and Ivan grabbed him by the arm. The group watched as the large Russian drug over the other man to the bathroom and pushed him into the women's before walking away.

Massaging her temples the girl of the group sighed "Why did you have to go and do that?" she asked as the sounds of women shrieking came from the restroom followed by Gilbert being chased out by mothers beating him with their purses "Lets just start getting you guys clothes..." and with such they started walking for the clothes causing the missing group member the run to catch up once free of the beating via purse.

When they got to the male section of the clothing they were told to meet up at the dressing rooms with their picks. After twenty minutes all the guys met up with Mack with their arms filled with clothes. "Ok so what you get to keep is up to me so fashion show time." she said gesturing to the four dressing stalls.

"I am not some mannequin!" Arthur snapped but the teen just shoved him into one of the stalls.

Ivan soon poked his head out of his stall "Uhm...Mack...there is a problem..." he mumbled and the teen walked over. Doing her best not to burst out laughing she saw the problem was that his clothes were a size or two too small on him and it did look funny. "I think these all are too small..." he mumbled.

With a chuckle Mack nodded "Go switch them for bigger sizes." she said though one of the other stalls opened and she almost fell over.

"So? How do I look?" Gilbert asked and posed with a wink.

"Take off that dress!" Mack snapped as she covered her face with her hands "You even got one of the bras! What the fuck?" _'I should've watched them...'_

"I knew you'd want me to take it off." he said with a perverted grin as he reached for the dress' hem.

"Change in the stall!" she snapped and literally kicked him back in "Fucking sicko!"

Turning she looked at the next opening door to see it was Yong Soo's turn to be a 'model'. From behind Ivan left to go exchange for bigger clothes. "I like Wal-Mart!" Yong Soo spoke happily and he jumped up and down. He had picked out a pair of jeans, flip flops, vest with a 3/4th sleeve shirt, and neon red sunglasses.

Putting a hand over her mouth the older teen started to snicker "Uh no." she said and he went back into his stall to change. _'Now this is funny!'_ she thought as she turned to see Gilbert walking back out clad in too baggy of ripped jeans, five size too large grey shirt, hat turned sideways, and aviator glasses.

"S'up." he said as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"...NO." and with that she pushed him back inside the stall "Hey Artie, you gonna come out?"

"Hold on hold on." the last unit grumbled before walking out.

"You can keep that." Mack said to the simple sweater vest, green button up, and tan slacks "Yes. Now you need more than one outfit! Change bitch!" she jumped and punched the air now feeling very odd out of boredom.

Ivan walked back up and into his stall as Arthur went back into his to try and escape the crazy teenage girl.

"Look at me da-ze!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he jumped out in a pair of shorts, still wearing the flip flops, a striped shirt, and now green sunglasses.

Mack started laughing "Yong Soo, what did you even pick out?" she asked and walked over to his stall and looked in "Go re-pick your clothes." she laughed out and shooed him off.

"This looks good." she heard and turned to Ivan who picked out a simple navy button up and black jeans.

"Yes yes." the teen girl clapped "You can have that!"

The 'fashion show' continued until each unit was able to have a week and a half of clothes so they wouldn't have an excuse for walking around naked and scarring people for life. After the four were told that they needed more food and booze and ordered them to go shop.

Time passed before the search for the van began. Itt ended up being more of a cart race between Mack and Yong Soo through the rows. The Korean was considered the winner once they found their ride considering Mack wasn't able to stop in time. After loading the clothes, food, and booze in they were on their way again.

Soon pulling into the driveway each unit got their stuff while Mack banned them from the booze and took it inside with the food. "Alli we're ho~ome!" she sang as she walked inside "We have food are you hungry?" she called.

"No." she got back.

"I have chocolate."

"...yes." the younger teen soon shuffled out in her pjs and took the chocolate bar. Nibbling on the sweet treat she leaned against the wall and watched the other put away the booze and food.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***XD Just adds to the 'they are five year olds' bit. And it's hard to read over that part with a straight face.**_

_***Boonies. Boondocks. Farther out. Or my fave, WAAAY the fuck out there. X3**_

_**Well that happens to be it for now. Wal-Mart, food, booze, and a fashion show. OH and chocolate X3 I hope my block didn't affect this too much- -is tackled-**_

_**Mack: Ivan's going to kill me! Shit! Give me a gun or something!**_

_**Alli: Give me back my cookies damnit!**_

_**We-el-eelllll...ah heh heh...-sweatdrop- just review. I'm sorry that this took this long and I'll keep working on it and working on keeping these two from the review box...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Not going to lie. This was really hard to write. These chapters are a little of a strain to write but I did it! I'm focusing a little more on my drawings though. You've waited long enough. No own APH or manuals.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Sitting up with a groan Mack looked around to find out why her back was hurting so much now "Sons of a whore...some bastard moved me to the couch!" she hissed and stood though put a hand on her back like one would see an old person do "Where's my gun.." she mumbled.

Grabbing and loading the nerf gun that had looked abandoned she walked down the hall to the bedroom. After removing the door the night before believing it was useless considering it had no locks, she had replaced it with a blanket thick enough and wide enough for no one to look in on. Throwing open the curtain she frowned at the lack of entrance she had made. With a shake of her head she moved to the bed and pulled off the sheets before she opened fire on whoever.

"Up and atmen asshole!" she yelled as Gilbert sat up yelling about how the ammo was cold and how it extremely hurt "Because I froze this round you little shit! OUT OUT OUT!"

"No! I like it better here than that stupid box." crossing his arms he glared.

The brunette just gave a growl and aimed for his 'five meters' "NOW." though the unit covered himself with a smirk. Didn't do much good though when the teen just grabbed a fist of hair and drug him from the bed.

"Ow ow ow! Okay geez!" he shouted but her grip remained the same as she led him out of the room and down to the rest of the units. After she kicked the door open- and was proud of her entrance this time- she pushed him in there "Bitch's gonna make me bald!" Gilbert whined.

"Oh fuck up." was his response though she paused "Where's Alli?"

"She's outside talking to someone." Arthur answered.

Without another word Mack rushed upstairs to the living room and slowly opened the window to look out a bit better. Staying silent she listened to the other's conversation.

"Yeah. Oh, no. It hasn't been lost. We still have it." Alli paused to listen and laughed "Oddly enough they haven't killed each other."

"ALLI! ALLI! ALLI ALLI ALLI!" Mack called from the window and pouted when she got the 'shut up and go away' glare. Taking a deep breath the older continued "-"

"WHAT? WHATWHATWHATWHAT?" Alli snapped with a glare that didn't faze Mack.

Pausing the older thought for a moment "Shit, y'know, I forgot." at that moment she got hit in the head with a rubber ball that had a start on it "Heey!"

"I'M ON THE PHONE." the younger hissed as she held a hand over part of the phone.

"I noticed that, that's why I needed your attention without scaring you."

"So you decide to be annoying?"

Giving her cheshire cat grin Mack replied with a "Yess."

"Can you just like, go argue over something stupid with Arthur or whatever?"

"...It's more fun to be annoying."

Holding the phone up to her ear Alli just muttered a "Can you hold on?" before getting the hose and spraying Mack to shut the window and go back in.

"Damnit." she grumbled before going back downstairs to the units and on the other side of the door there was a bit of a commotion. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself she opened the door with caution.

"Untie me da ze!" Yong Soo yelled.

Looking around the brunette watched as Ivan and Arthur binding both the Korean and the Prussian to chairs at the opposite ends of the room. Arthur finished the knot around Gilberts legs he walked up to Ivan in the middle of the room. "So where's the tape?"

Ivan picked up a roll of tie dye duct tape from the computer desk "We can use this, da?" he looked over to Mack and smiled "Hello there."

She stood there silent for a few moments before speaking "Killing, knocking out, keeping quiet, or they're being annoying?" she questioned.

"Keeping quiet." Ivan answered.

"I see nothing then." she answers "Though I came down here to ask what is the vote on food?"

"Pan-!"

"NO. I'm sick of those things. Overruled." she said and looked away from the brunette unit and to the others.

"I am so bored..." Alli mumbled as she tossed a baseball and Mack slid on her socks out of the kitchen and landed on her knees on a pillow after jumping in the air for it.

"I am too..." the older agreed as she flopped back "Kshaaaaaaaa..."

Ivan was sitting on the couch with Alli flipping through channels on the TV with a bored expression that matched the two teens' as Arthur sat on a separate chair and read the book he had gotten. It was silent considering they hadn't put much thought into untying the two downstairs.

The two teens just started tossing the ball back and forth and didn't move otherwise from their bored positions. It went on like this for too long before a horn was heard outside. "Was someone supposed to visit?" Arthur questioned to no one in particular. Alli and Mack exchanged a glance and without a word they both stood up and ran for the door.

Mack was the first outside and she jumped all of the steps with a grin "Marcus! What's up? Do we have a new housemate?"

"Yep." Marcus answered as he wheeled over the crate "Here's the manual." he handed the envelope to Alli who quickly opened it up.

"Yesh!" she cheered as she showed the name to Mack "Switzie!"

Green eyes went wide with an odd glint as the manual was snatched "How to wake how to wake how to wake..." Mack mumbled as she flipped through the pages "Ahah!" she read over the page and smirked "I'm gonna race home real quick like and get my gun." handing back the booklet she ran into the house and soon came back out dragging Arthur with her "I'm also gonna bring back my car!" and with that she pushed a complaining and confused English unit into the passenger seat before hopping in and speeding off.

"What..?" Marcus questioned obviously confused.

"She just wants to shoot stuff." Alli cleared up "Hey, why don't you hang around for a bit until she gets back?" she invited and gestured inside.

Shuffling his feet he looked inside and shrugged "I guess, why not." he said as he followed the young teen inside.

The unit stared at the delivery man and watched as he walked up the stairs "Who?" Ivan questioned as Alli sat between Marcus and him.

"M-Marcus. I'm the one who d-delivered you all and your new housemate th-that's waiting in his box." he introduced himself with a nervous look.

"Are you up to something?" Ivan asked "If you are we tie you up also." the Russian just grinned and a chill raced up Marcus' spine.

"I-I promise."

"Good."

The delivery man just gave an awkward laugh as Alli smiled and turned back to the TV.

No one knew quite when Mac had finally returned all that was known was that there was gun fire and yelling. They looked out of the window though at the sight of the brunette and blond arguing over gun 'safety' Alli ran out. Flinging open the door and shoving Arthur off of the steps she stopped next to the unit and stared.

"Give me that god damn gun!"

"No. It's mine." sticking out her tongue she hopped back a bit like a grade school kid would.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Vash snapped.

Slowly bringing the 30 by 30* up to her shoulder and pointing it at the unit across from her head "Yes I do." she cocked the gun and let the empty shell fall and loaded the barrel "I have my hunting license." looking down the site to right between two angry green eyes she smiled.

The unit grabbed the barrel and aim it at his chest "I dare you." he spoke calmly.

With a chuckle Mack readjusted herself though as he pulled the trigger the gun was pushed away. The bullet fired into the road. "What the fuck?" she snapped.

"You were going to shoot him!" Alli snapped.

Grabbing his stuff Vash walked inside and Ivan grabbed the box and followed. The delivery man slipped outside and walked up to the teens that were silent and glaring at each other "Uh ca-"

"LEAVE." both hissed in unison. Marcus quickly hoped into his truck and sped off. Once the truck was out of site and the door and windows were shut the two let loose and started to scream.

"So, what is the whole situation here?" Vash asked the other two.

"We live here with the two outside." Arthur answered.

"Where do I put this?"

"Downstairs. Don't untie the other two." Ivan said as he looked out the window long with Arthur. The watched the two arguing before Arthur spoke up "Do you think we should've gotten the gun from Mack...?"

"No. She won't shoot Alli."

"Are you sure?"

"Enough."

_**-XXXX-**_

_***A 30 by 30 is one of the old shot guns that you see in cowboy movies.**_

_**Well let me explain. I'm busy as hell and I'm working as much as I can. I can't type at night anymore because I almost passed out on top of my laptop. I'll do m best!**_

_**Question, what do you all think about me making some comics of Mack and Alli?**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


End file.
